


Drabbles: Three ways in which Lee casually outs Richard

by Northwind



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind/pseuds/Northwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These drabbles are inspired by the likes of Jim Parson and a couple of other actors who quietly and undramatically came out by casually mentioning it when they were ready.</p><p>I had a little fun imaging a few different scenarios for Lee and Richard although I doubt they will ever confirm or deny the rumors. Each chapter is a different scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long-distance Relationship

Comic-Con offers an impressive turnout of actors considering the film was shot years ago.  
Some are sitting in the panel. The screen above shows a few more live from London.

“Off-screen, the dwarves are a friendly bunch,” Lee jokes, “I was made part of the family.”

Ian leans into his shoulder, winking, and Graham laughs out loud.

At the sudden pause, Lee chuckles, “I married one of them so…”

“Oh, really?” the interviewer says, flabbergasted, “which one?”

“That one,” Lee points back at the screen, “Hey Honey!” he drawls and waves cheekily.

Richard waves back with an indulgent, warm smile.


	2. Wellington Premiere

Wellington celebrates the last visit to Middle Earth.   
The bright sun reflects off cameras and the air buzzes with excitement. 

The majestic elf king, accompanied by the Dwarf prince, is an instant favorite. 

“Care to comment on the rumors surrounding you both?” asks one impertinent journalist.

Lee pauses, tilts his head a little and smiles wryly at the microphone thrust across the divide.  
“No comment,” he says succinctly but then turns to Richard, hand outstretched.

As they casually stroll further along the red carpet, hands clasped lovingly, the microphone picks up amused baritone laughter just below the fans’ sudden cheer.


	3. How Many Former 6'3 Dancers Do You Know?

“So Lee, I hear we can expect a few fancy dance moves in your upcoming film?”

Lee has to lean down to reach the microphone, “Correct. I don’t know how I always manage to get myself into these situations,” he laughs regretfully.

“I think you once said that tall men aren’t supposed to dance?”

“Exactly! I really can’t use that excuse any more, though. I recently married a former dancer and he’s actually around my height.”

“Really?” the interviewer says, a little taken aback.

“Yeah, Lee jokes innocently, “I make him give me private lessons to make up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, sorry for my atrocious grammar. Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
